So Long Ago
by Pwnguin
Summary: Somewhere deep inside, she will always be Sonny.


_**So Long Ago  
**_by Pwnguin

It's been years since So Random! Sonny Munroe was no longer going by her child star name. In order to remove the image of the comedian starring on a comedy sketch show, she took on her original first name, Allison, and her mother's maiden name, Electra. Sonny Munroe, star of the hit comedy sketch show, So Random!, was only to be known as star of the hit comedy show So Random!. Allison Electra would take on more mature roles in dramas and movies as respected actresses would. Her past was in existence, she acknowledged that, but with her new name she wouldn't have to worry about what she did in her teenage years.

23 year old Allison Electra sat by her computer desk in her Los Angeles home, reading the daily celebrity gossip. She really didn't care what people thought about her, she read them all for good laughs. Sometimes, though, it did give her updates on what her old castmates were possibly doing. She knew that Tawni had decided to stay with Condor Studios and take a roll on a much more mature comedy/drama show, and Zora was the star of some new Disney show that teenie-boppers would love, and the no-life critics would hate, just like that one actress, Miley what's-her-face. Nico and Grady had apparently became talk show hosts on some late night show. Allison watched it every night for a good laugh, they were still the hilarious dorks that she remembered.

As for Chad Dylan Cooper, she could care less.

They had a thing, sure. They were Hollywood's Hottest Couple of the Moment, the world was convinced they were destined for each other.

But in the end, Allison reminded herself that _he broke her heart._

She would never remind herself how, or why, or with whoever. That was part of Sonny Munroe. Allison Electra was _not _Sonny Munroe. The past could only be relived for moments at a time, but in the end, it was to be forgotten.

Today, she would be reminded.

She began reading about an actress who had been in some wizard show and a Disney princess movie (can you say ick?). She was almost reminded of the actress's name when the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She listened to the footsteps of her housekeeper rush to the door. Allison got up and began walking to the door as well.

"Ms. Electra," Elisa, her housekeeper, called. "Someone is here for you."

_Who could possibly want to see me? _Allison thought.

A man about her age stood at the door. His hair was deep brown, but you could tell he was a natural blonde; his roots were beginning to show. He wore a brown leather jacket and faded jeans. On his nose were large sunglasses. When he removed them, his piercing blue eyes shot through Allison's heart. She immediately recognized him and scowled.

"Thank you, Elisa," she said. "Take a break."

Her housekeeper left as she crossed her arms in front of the man at the door. "Sonny Munroe," he said. "Charmed to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" She didn't like it when people referred to her with her child-star name. Scratch that, she _hated _when people referred to her with her child-star name.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Allison rolled her eyes, he still did that, "I just needed to see you. May I come in?"

Her teeth gritted inside her mouth, but she let out a, "Sure."

She led him into the living room and he took a seat on her white leather couch. Feeling hospitable, she grabbed a pot of green tea and poured him a cup. As he sipped, she watched him with cold eyes and couldn't help but remember ...

"Sonny."

"It's Allison."

"Allison," he said. "Wow. How long has it been? You look great."

She rolled her eyes. Maybe Sonny fell for his charms, but Allison certainly didn't, "What do you want? A big star like you must have enough money in the world, and with those MackenZie Falls reruns - "

"I don't want money."

"Well, I'm not getting back together with you, if that's what you want."

"I don't want any of that," he said. "I just needed to talk to you. Relive some good times. Remember the past."

Allison hated to remember.

"I don't want to remember anything. There's a reason why I'm Allison Electra now, Chad," she stated. "Don't you get it?"

"But didn't you enjoy being Sonny?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Yeah. But that's over now. I don't want to make the mistake of keeping my old name. Remember Miley Cyrus?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Do I."

"She will always be Miley Cyrus, since she went and legally changed her name to Miley Cyrus. She could've kept her real one, Destiny Hope Cyrus, so maybe in the future she could've gone by that name. I'm not making that mistake."

"But that doesn't mean you can't remember Sonny Munroe," Chad argued.

"I choose not to."

"But you had some great times back at Condor Studios. Don't you remember? So Random! Chilling in the Prop Room. Logan berry smoothies. Pranking Nico and Grady. Becoming best friends with Tawni Hart. Hanging with Selena Gomez."

_So that's what her name was._

"Embarrassing Sharona in front of a million people. Having a small guest roll on MackenZie Falls," he paused and placed his hand on Allison's knee. "You and me."

Shivers ran down Allison's spine. All the memories were flooding back, most of them being memories of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Re - " she coughed. "Remind me again."

He cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. Before she knew it, Allison was kissing him back. For a moment, only for a moment, she became the person she was so long ago, Sonny Munroe.

But she became Allison again.

She threw him off of her and said firmly, "Get out, Chad."

"But - "

"I'm sorry," she said. "There's a reason why I'm forgetting the past. You're the number one reason."

He slowly stood up and walked toward the door. Before leaving, he turned to Allison and said, "I really miss you, Sonny."

"Sonny isn't here," and she slammed the door in his face.

- - -

The following day, Allison awoke and went about her normal routine: breakfast, brush teeth, get dressed, get online. She always read the celebrity news in the morning so that she wouldn't be out of the loop. Celebrities always had to keep up with celebrities, she discovered, or else she'd be left out in the dirt.

When she read the top headline, her heart stopped. She read it a thousand times, at least. But even after the thousand first time, she still did not believe it. She read the article over and over, and her brain still would not let her believe it.

_No. No. He was just here. This isn't happening. I must be dreaming. I MUST be dreaming._

But she wasn't dreaming. She was wide awake. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Ms. Electra!" Elisa cried as she walked into Allison's room. "What is the matter? Why are you crying?"

Allison Electra could answer. Sonny Munroe would have never been able to answer because Sonny Munroe still loved him. Allison Electra could care less. If Allison was herself, she would've been able to answer. But Allison Electra was no more; Sonny Munroe was back.

Elisa looked at the computer screen and read the headline:

**Chad Dylan Cooper Dead at 24**

- - -

"Today, I am speaking to you as Sonny Munroe. Sonny Munroe would have been there for Chad in his final moments, Allison Electra instead slammed the door in a dying man's face. Sonny Munroe would have never left Chad in the first place, Allison Electra removed herself from the real world. Sonny Munroe would be here today speaking to you, Allison Electra would have laughed in the computer screen's face when she discovered her best friend was dead.

"Chad Dylan Cooper was an amazing man. He will forever be remembered as Mackenzie on the tween drama MackenZie Falls. When someone dies, it's best to remember the good things about them. Long ago, I would have never thought there was anything good about Chad Dylan Cooper. Today, it was the things I found repulsive about him that made me love this man.

"Chad Dylan Cooper was an amazing person, and I will always love him. He called me his 'Sonny-Shine'. He will always be my star. These statements were true so long ago, and they are true today. I love you, Chad. Rest in peace."

As she stepped off the podium, she felt a wave of relief sweep over her and tears started to spill on the ground.

Maybe she was legally Allison Electra, but somewhere deep inside, she will always be Sonny.

**

* * *

A/N:  
**I'm so glad I wrote something today.  
I was watching Nickelback's video to "If Today Was Your Last Day" and got the idea. Haha.  
I chose "Electra" because that's the last name my piano teacher gave to her daughter. I thought it was the coolest name ever. (:  
Hope you enjoyed. (:


End file.
